Diamond Chrysanthemum
by skyh8er
Summary: Kiku Puentes has done everything she can, legal or not, to ensure her "child" receives his share of the will of his late great-grandfather. The thing is, she fell in love with the father of her "son". On top of that, a court case may separate her from her child forever. Will Arthur forgive her for her lies and help her? Fem!JapanXEngland Hetalia version of "Rosa Diamante"
1. 18 years ago

_18 years ago…_

A newborn baby was crying.

The doctor walked over to the man standing on the doorway, watching. Removing the mask he wore, he spoke.

"It's a girl."

The man handed him a bag full of _pesos_. "Here's your money. I hope it's enough. You know what to do now. Forget about the girl that was just born. And you never met me, understood?"

The doctor smiled at the man. "Don't worry, Mr. Sotomayor."

The man just glared at him briefly before leaving. The doctor watched him leave with a twisted smile on his face. Then he re-opened the bag and looked at his new fortune.

_Mexico D.F 18 years ago…_

"These are diamonds. Real ones, not fake. It's okay, stay quiet to hide your ignorance, Bella. Those diamonds are worth a fortune. But," she said pointing to one in specific, a pink one. "Especially this one." She then placed the diamonds back onto a little velvet pouch. The pouch was near a newborn baby girl, who was fidgeting quite a lot.

"This little girl has to pay a high price, the price of a low passion… The price I have to pay for the stupidity of my son getting involved with the likes of you!"

The woman she referred to as Bella narrowed her eyes. "It was not stupidity. It was for love."

The older woman scoffed. "For love? Ha, don't make me laugh. It was more like throwing yourself to the highest bidder, just like a prostitute."

Bella looked away, for the older woman's words stung, a lot. Then the woman looked down at the little girl before handing Bella a large manila envelope.

"Here are the documents that I was going to give you. Everything you need is here. Including the information about the bank account I opened up for you in Switzerland."

As Bella opened the envelope, the woman continued.

"For your own good, I suggest for you to never get near my son again. And…" her voice breaking as she looked down tenderly at the baby, "I never want to see this child again."

Bella glowered at her. 'What you're doing with this child and with me is inhumane, Kim-ly."

"Inhumane? Inhumane is what you did. You're no different than me. Now, if you don't do as I say and disappear from the face of the Earth, I'm going to have to reveal the crime you committed in your disgusting past. Both of us will take our secrets to hell. And if you speak up, I'll kill you. And I'm not lying, Bella. I will kill you."

Bella immediately picked up the child's carrier and left, leaving Kim-ly to her misery and regrets.

Kim-ly went up to her room. A maid was there, taking out some clothing belonging to Thai.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking Thai's clothing?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. It's just … Don't think I'm doing this willingly. It's just that Mister Thai asked me to remove his clothing from your room and take it to his new room."

Kim-ly's eyes widened in horror. Then her eyes narrowed as she exploded, scaring the poor maid. "Well then, take all his trash to his new room! As if I wanted him to be here anyway! Go on, take him his trash already!"

After the maid fled, Kim-ly tore off her wedding ring and threw it against the wedding portrait of her and Thai. "I don't need you, Thai Sotomayor. It is I who doesn't need you! Rot in hell you bastard! Die!"

_San Miguel de Allende (18 years ago…)_

_Knock, knock_

"Come in!"

A man walked in, followed by Bella. "Excuse me, Ms. Margaret, but here's the lady who wanted to see you."

Bella walked in and placed the baby carrier down onto a plush chair. The man then looked at the so called Ms. Margaret. "Anything else you'll like?"

"No thanks, Ramon. You can go now."

He bowed and left. Ms. Margaret's office was large. It had white walls. She was the director of the institution Bella had come over to with the child. After Margaret introduced herself, Bella decided to get it over with.

"The motive behind my visit is this child, Ms. Bridges. "

Margaret peered into the baby carrier. "It's a baby girl!"

Bella scoffed. "A girl? No, it's a business. A great business." Then she reached into her purse and pulled out a velvet pouch. "These diamonds are worth a fortune. Feel them," she said, handing the bag over to the stunned director.

The director felt them. She couldn't believe that such a fortune was on her hands. As she gawked at them, Bella proceeded, as if nothing was wrong. "They're beautiful, no? Flawless as well. And they're yours."

"A pink diamond? And in the shape of a flower, too."

"Yes, it's a chrysanthemum shaped pink diamond, which makes it even rarer. These diamonds shall pay the education of this girl. And," she pulled out the large manila envelope and handed it to her. "Here are her documents along with the instructions of the business."

As the director watched, Bella looked sadly at the little girl. "Until never, little one. You are not guilty of anything."

As Bella left, Margaret called out to her. "How should I name the girl?"

"Ki- She has no name, but Kiku is a good name."

"And what happens if I don't accept the business?"

"Like I said, all your instructions are in the envelope. That is, _if_ you accept the business."

With those words, Bella left.

Margaret then pulled out the instructions.

_Dear Ms. Margaret Bridges,_

_I have chosen your college for I have heard it's the most prestigious college for young ladies. Also, since I've heard of your hidden ambition. If you accept my offer, you'll use the diamonds as follows. Every diamond is to pay one year of school for the girl. But, on her eighteenth birthday, she is to receive the chrysanthemum one. Just be careful with her, ma'am. I'll be watching you closely. _

_The child isn't registered. So, as far as the world is concerned, she doesn't exist. You'll have to take care of that as well._

"We're going to be parents, Ramon! So, how do you like the name Kiku for our new daughter?"

Ramon just stared at her dumbfounded. He had come to her office after the hag left so he could make out with the director. But instead, he suddenly became a father a little bit too quickly….

She then pulled out the diamonds and smiled at him. "These little jewels are worth a fortune. No one is going to take them away from me, even if I have to get rid of the brat to ensure their ownership."

* * *

**AN:** I'm back with a new story! Now it's an AsaKiku based on the telenovela "Rosa Diamante". Technically follows the story plot line but has lots of changes XD. This is mostly a request from Sunr1se. Yes, it's Fem!Japan X Arthur. Hope you all like the Hetalia version of this telenovela.

Margaret and Ramon are from the original telenovela (too lazy to replace them...)

Kim-ly is Vietnam.

Bella is Belgium.

Kiku is Japan.

Thai is Thailand.

Anything you need clarified let me know.

Yes, I know Kiku's Nyotalia name is Sakura, but Kiku is also a girl's name, so to save myself all the trouble, I kept his name. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Present Day

_Present-_

"We are going to administer the first audience of the trail "The State vs. Kiku Puentes. Citizeness Kiku Puentes, stand up please."

After shooting Khan a scared look, I stood up and faced the judge, not knowing what was going to happen.

"You are supposedly responsible for the following crimes: fraud, kidnapture, usurpation of identity, falsification of signature, and homicide in the cases of Mathias Køhler and Francis Valenti."

"Homicide? No, that can't be… That's… that's absurd. I'm not an assassin."

"Silence. Lawyer, please tell the accused to remain silent or I'm going to fine her for misconduct."

"Yes, your Honor. Kiku…" Khan placed a reassuring hand on my trembling right one and gave me a stern look. I nodded and faced the judge again.

"I'm still not finished with the charges. There's still one more left. Citizeness Kiku Puentes, you've been recently accused by the prosecution of being the mastermind behind the assassination attempt committed against Arthur Kirkland Altamirano."

I felt a surge of fear and confusion shake my body. Behind me, I could hear people murmuring. How could they think I planned that attempt? I love him, a lot. How could I be capable of doing that?

I felt a tear running down my cheek. Looking down at Khan, I could tell he was equally shocked at the newest accusation.

"That's not true! I wouldn't be capable of committing such crime, especially against Arthur! How could you think I'm capable of doing such a thing?"

The courtroom exploded in murmurs. The judge banged his mallet and called out for silence.

"Kiku, Kiku, calm down. Look, I'm going to defend you against all these charges. Don't worry. "

Khan gave me a reassuring look. I wanted to believe him with all my heart, but the majority of the charges against me weren't true!

"Lawyer, you must tell your client to maintain the composure."

"Yes, your Honor. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Now that you have heard all the charges that are against you, how do you declare yourself?"

I looked around briefly before turning to look at the judge. In a somewhat composed voice I replied. "Innocent."

The room once more went uproar. Above all the voices, a familiar one, one that I detested, was heard.

"You're a disgrace! How dare you have the sense to say that you're innocent! I mean, you made fun of **ALL **of us. You **lied** to us! And we have proof!" I turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was none other than Amelia Montenegro Jones, the one behind all of this.

"Silence! Order in the court! Order!"

Amelia shot mea dirty look before sitting down. The judge then proceeded.

"So you declare yourself innocent?"

"Yes, your Honor."

Khan then stood up and spoke. "My client has not acted upon malicious intentions, your Honor. If I'm here today, defending her, it's because I believe in her innocence, and I intend to prove it. She's not a criminal but a victim."

Once more the room went up in uproar. Khan turned to me and murmured, "It's going to be okay, Kiku." I nodded, tears streaming down my face. We then sat down.

The prosecutor then stood up. "Your Honor, the prosecution shall demonstrate with evidence and witnesses that Kiku Puentes, alias Meimei Sotomayor –"

Khan stood up. "Objection your Honor! The prosecutor is using the word 'alias' to refer to my client, Kiku Puentes. 'Alias' is a criminal term. Therefore I demand that it is excluded from the opening speech of the prosecution."

The judge nodded. "Proceed."

"Thank you." The Khan sat down.

The judge then looked at the prosecutor. "You must call the accused by her real name, which is Kiku Puentes… That is your real name, right?"

"Yes…your Honor…"

The prosecution then proceed with his opening speech, as if nothing was wrong. With a cocky sneer he looked at me as he spoke. "The prosecution will prove that Kiku Puentes is a criminal that executed with precise calculations the crimes that she is being accused of. We're going to call up our first witness, the citizeness Kiku Puentes."

Khan stood up and helped me get up on my feet. I shook my head at him, dreading the prosecution's interrogation. He murmured reassurances to me, but none of them soothed me.

After I took the witness stand, the plaintiff held out the Bible to me. I placed my left hand on it and rose my right hand.

"Do you swear to say the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I swear."

* * *

**AN:** Whew! Finally uploaded the second chapter. Nice time skip, eh?

Here's a confirmation of the characters:

Kiku Puentes is Kiku Honda (Japan). It's Fem!Japan, by the way. Yes, I know Japan's female name is usually Sakura, but Kiku can also be a girl's name, so to save myself some headaches, I kept his name. She represents Rosa Puentes in the story.

Arthur Kikrland Altamirano is Arthur (England). He represents Jose Ignacio Altamirano in the story.

Amelia Montenegro Jones is Fem!America. Total bitch in this story XD. Yes, she hates Kiku. She represents Barbara Monenegro in this story.

Mathias Køhler is Denmark. He represents Horacio Villareal in this story.

Francis Valenti is France. He represents Federico Valenti in this story.

Meimei Sotomayor is Taiwan. She's the real Meimei. She represents Eva Sotomayor.

Khan is Mongolia. I got his name from this awesome fanfic called 'Corrupted Convictions' or something like that. He represents Gabrial Robles, Rosa's lawyer, in the story. No Khan isn't his first name (I believe). It's the only part of his name that I could remember... *shame*

Any other names/ characters that need to be confirmed, please ask me so I can confirm them. The Hetalia characters' names were changed to match the original characters' name, so I'm sorry for the confusions.

Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Declaration and some Memories

"Ms. Kiku Puentes, I'm going to ask you a simple question. Did you or did you not usurp Meimei Sotomayor's identity?"

I was about to answer when the lawyer continued. "When Meimei died, consequence of the car accident you both where in, did you decide to use her identity?"

Silence filled the courtroom as I tried to find my voice. The lawyer glared at me. "You swore to tell the truth. Did you usurp Meimei Sotomayor's identity?"

"Everything has an explanation," I began, "I –"

"Answer the question. Yes or no?"

Then the judge turned to me. "Answer the lawyer's question, Ms. Puentes." Then, almost as if he could tell what I feared, he gently continued. "Your defense lawyer will later have time to explain."

"Yes. I did usurp Meimei Sotomayor's identity."

The lawyer smiled wickedly at me. I felt cold fear run down my spine. No… this couldn't be… The courtroom was alive with murmurs. Even the jury was murmuring among themselves.

_Hospital (same time)_

"Does it hurt?"

"A little bit, Doctor. Ugh…"

"From 1 to 10?"

"Half. Around 6."

"Thank you nurse, you may go now."

The doctor then looked down at his patient. "Your recovery is fantastic. Practically you're almost 100% better now. The lab results were also okay."

The patient smiled. "That's good doctor. The truth is, I already want to go home. There are problems I must solve."

The doctor nodded. "It mustn't be easy, having to face your father over Thai-kun."

"Doctor, this is barely starting. I know my father will never accept my son as his grandchild."

The doctor helped him stand up.

"You're doing very good, Arthur Kirkland, in defending your son. Especially since we don't know the result of Kiku's court trial. She must be declaring right now."

Arthur looked up at him. "Yes, I know, but the truth is, she committed a felony and well… she must face the law now."

The doctor nodded and he continued to help Arthur walk to his room.

_Court trial (continued)_

"Meimei was my best friend. Even more than that, she was my sister. My only family. She was also an orphan, not only because she lost her parents in a car accident, but because her closest family members abandoned her."

Tears ran my cheeks as I told the story of my best friend and I. They were painful memories, but I needed to tell everyone the truth behind my actions.

"She was only visited by her grandfather, Thai Sotomayor."

_-Flashbacks-_

"_C'mon let's go."_

"_Kiku, wait!"_

_I turned to look back at her. "What?"_

"_You're crazy. You have no regrets whatsoever."_

_I laughed. Crazy or not, you love me, no?"_

_She brushed strands of her hair out of her face. "How could I not love you, if you're my only family? If it weren't for Grandpa Thai and you, I'll be lonelier than an iceberg in the middle of the ocean!"_

_I smiled at her. "And if it weren't for you, my best friend and adopted sister (declared by me), I'll be lonelier than a flea-bitten dog of the town."_

_She laughed. "That's how I like to see you," I told her. "Laughing and not crying. Now c'mon. Let's go."_

_-Time Skip-_

"_I can't help but feel this empty feeling in my chest, you know. Like envy, when the rest of our classmates go home during the vacation times, to their families."_

_I rolled my eyes at her as we stood there in our dorm room. "Well, I bet you that they don't have as much fun as we do, having the whole academy to ourselves."_

_She looked down briefly, and then gave me a serious look. "I don't remember my parents much… But I do know that they were always watchful of me, making sure I didn't need anything. I also know they died in the accident… My whole crystal world was shattered immediately, Kiku…"_

_I stared at her unhappily as she continued, lost in memory lane. "I still remember my grandmother's screams. She never forgave me for living in place of my father. And even now… I wonder if I should have died instead of him…"_

"_How could you say such a thing, dummy!? What would I do without you? Because if there was someone lonely and orphaned in this world, it's me. There are some days I think this whole world is wrapped up in tamale."_

_She rolled her eyes at me. "You can never take anything seriously, right?"_

_Laughingly, I replied. "I take our friendship seriously. We don't need anyone else. We have each other. That's all that matters. Nothing or no one can separate us, not even a man."_

_Suddenly, a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "But what about if it was a handsome, muscular one, one with an intense gaze and a commercial-like smile, like the blonde one from last summer?"_

_I shook my head. "Hell no. Don't remind me of the idiot that promised you the moon, the stars, and the sun and never gave you anything. But… maybe if one does show up, one that is worth it, we'll share him. He'll be our boyfriend._

_She laughed and nodded. Then we both high-fived._

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the delay! (Not that anyone is reading this story anyway). Please review if you read this story! I want to know if it's good or not... Unless the lack of reviews means that it is horrible..._  
_

Anyway... If I need to clarify something, then please tell me. I don't want you to be too confused.

As Kiku continues to give her testimony and as the court case goes on (I already know how it ends), she'll receive flashbacks related to the statements. So, if she's mentioning Meimei (like in this chapter), she'll have flashbacks of Meimei.

I'll upload the next chapter later. It's current;y 1:18 am and I need to sleep. I can't have low energy for swim later on today...


	4. Painful Memory and Condemnation

"Ok. If Meimei and you were best friends, I assume you knew she was a millionaire, no?"

Before I could answer, Khan raised his hand in objection. "Objection! The plaintiff is guiding the witness!"

The judge nodded. "Sustained. Plaintiff, please rephrase your question."

The lawyer nodded. "Tell us, Ms. Kiku Puentes, did you know that Meimei Sotomayor was the only heir of her late grandfather, Thai Sotomayor?"

_-Flashback-_

"_Uy, we're going to be millionaires! We'll never have to worry about food, or Peter's studies. Plus, we'll have the prettiest house in all of Mexico!"_

"_Ay, yes! And with beautiful gardens! Plus, a very large swimming pool, so large that we'll need five handsome lifeguards!"_

"_Apart from that, we'll travel around the world for six months!"_

_I stopped. "Six months? Whatcha mean, six months? And the rest? We'll have to work, too."_

_Meimei laughed. "I know, huh? We'll be the owners of 'Venus', the most prestigious designer company of female underwear in all of Mexico!"_

_Then she looked slightly unhappy as we continued walking. "There is a small problem, though… I don't know anything about businesses…"_

_I shrugged it off. "Don't worry. I'm sure someone over there will teach us."_

"_You really think so?"_

"_Yes. All we have to do is make it seem as if we're ladies of class."_

_She then mimicked my extravagant pose. "If you say so," she said before walking off. "I'll leave you then. I have stuff to do."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To go see Peter at Dolores's' and Casimillos' home. I want to tell him that we'll never be separated again!"_

_She then took off running. I began running after her. "Wait up! I also want to see his expressions!"_

_-End of flashback-_

"Yes, I knew."

The courtroom once more was alive with murmurs. I tried to ignore them.

"When Meimei's grandfather died, she told me he had left her a lot of money. She also told me that neither her, or Peter or I will ever need anything ever again…"

"Right. Aren't you people seeing it? This woman is a fortune hunter, boyfriend stealer, and a criminal. Yes, she is! So obvious!" Amelia cried out angrily, standing up. Her long blonde hair looked slightly messier than usual, and her presence once more made me feel uncomfortable. Her father made her sit down again.

"Silence! Silence! Order in the court!" the judge cried out, banging his mallet. "Behave yourself, miss, or I'll order you to leave for misconduct!"

Amelia shot him a dirty look as she murmured something to her friend, Itzel Sanchez. I seriously hoped she did something to provoke the judge into making her leave. Her presence was very unwelcome.

"When you usurped Meimei's identity, in front of the Sotomayors, you knew the inheritance would be yours, correct?" in front of the Sotomayors, you knew the inheritance would be yours, correct?"

He pissed me off. "I did it for Peter! To protect him! That money is his!"

The judge cut me off. "Answer the question."

Defeated, I looked down as I replied. "Yes, I did. When I decided to take Meimei's spot, I knew the inheritance would be mine."

The plaintiff smiled, obviously pleased. "No more questions, your honor."

Then he turned and walked back to his seat. Once more, the audience was murmuring among themselves. I sat there in the witness stand, tears slowly flowing down my cheeks.

* * *

**AN:** Latest chapter! Phew! Awfully short, though...

Don't like where this is going... Hopefully Khan will help Kiku with this.

For those who forgot, Amelia is Fem!America.

Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
